Various curtain rod and bracket assemblies have heretofore been used in bay and bow installations. It is common practice to independently mount conventional curtain and valance rods having fixed end returns or wall brackets on each of the windows in the bay. It is also known as disclosed in U. K. Pat 1396, to pivotally support adjacent ends of several rod sections on intermediate rod support brackets located between adjacent windows in the bay, to allow the rod sections to extend at an angle to each other and generally parallel to the windows in the bay. Curtain rod and bracket assemblies have also been made for bay windows, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,375,805; 1,591,209; 4,653,564 and 4,694,532, in which adjacent ends of the several rod sections were connected by rod connectors that were either bendable or hinged to allow the rod sections to extend at an angle to each other and generally parallel to the several windows in the bay. However, the window frames and walls of the bay frequently intersect the main wall of the building at an angle other than 90.degree. and, when the prior curtain rod end bracket assemblies were installed in the bay, the ends of the rods and the rod end brackets would project beyond the plane of the wall and into the room.